The Case of the Larcenous Lady
by Michelle Weiner
Summary: This Episode is from December 1959. Perry has been successful in defending a young woman charged with murder. The woman and the man she is in love with leave Perry's office. Della and Perry are now alone. What will happen?


Missing Moment : TCOT Larcenous Lady Rating: R

With Thanks again to Nora for all her help. Hope you like it.

Michelle

Another one of my favorite episodes. For those of you who have never seen this episode, here is a brief synopsis.

Susan Connolly was in love with her boss, James Henderson. He was the mayor of Upton and his political future was in jeopardy because of his conniving wife Mona. Mona was killed and Susan was charged with the murder. Perry defended her and of course discovered the real killer. After the trial, Susan and Henderson are in Perry's office talking to Perry and Della about their plans. They leave and Perry and Della are alone. The following is the last scene from the episode.

Della is standing next to Perry. He is looking over some papers instead of paying attention to Della

Della: What about us?

Perry: Plans? I've got some.

Della: (looking at him in exasperation, she walks around to the front of his desk and sits on it ,her back to him) I wasn't talking about our jobs.

Perry: I was… here ( he hands her a notepad and pen) take a note.

Della begins to write…rolling her eyes.

Perry: There's a new French restaurant in town that just opened up…specializes in Rack of Lamb, Lionize Potatoes, Mint Sauce( at this point Della stops writing and, realizing he's teasing her, turns and looks at him) Crepes…..Hmmm….?" They laugh and get up to leave.

This is where I pick up the story.

Perry Mason grabbed both his and Della's coats as they left the office to make good on his dinner invitation. As they walked out of the Brent Building into the brisk cold of the December night, they were immediately struck by the beauty of the season. It was one week before Christmas and the decorations on the light poles and in the widows of the stores added to the excitement both felt as they winded down from another successful case. As he looked at Della, Perry noticed the twinkling lights that surrounded the top of each pole had nothing on the twinkle that was in her eyes. Della's beautiful eyes sparkled so brightly that it was hard to tell which was brighter.

"Oh Perry, it's such a beautiful night. Can we please walk to the restaurant? You said it was only three blocks." She looked up at Perry with her usual gorgeous smile.

Perry, who had already been looking down at her for several minutes, returned her smile. "Your wish is my command, Mademoiselle. Are you sure you're going to be warm enough?"

"I am wearing a coat counselor and, with your arm around me, I will be perfectly toasty. Come on, I'm starving."

"I hope this restaurant is good. I didn't have time to make a reservation. The idea just came to me when Henderson and Susan were leaving."

"Oh Perry…did you see the look in his eyes when they were leaving the office? You told me she didn't think he knew she was alive, but I think he does now. I hope they get together. She is so in love with him. Maybe they're headed out to dinner just like us?" Della snuggled closer to him as they briskly walked down the sidewalk. Della then looked up at him and softly spoke, "And to think I almost fell for that line that you and I were working late and I needed to take down a letter."

"I'm sorry darling," Perry said, his voice soft and gentle. "I was just teasing you. And I hope you're right. Susan is a nice young woman and Henderson seems like a good man. I hope they get together too."

"Well, since you are taking me to what I think will be a very romantic dinner at a very romantic restaurant, I will forgive you." Perry smiled and kissed the top of her head. At that moment, they arrived at Café Bizou. As they entered, they looked around and were very taken with the décor. The lighting was turned down low and there was soft music filtering into the dining room. The tables were covered with long red cloths. The candle centerpieces and pictures on the wall gave the room a look of a Paris street. The restaurant was filling quickly with hungry patrons.

The maitre d warmly greeted Perry and Della. "Bonjour Monsieur… Mademoiselle. Welcome to the Café Bizou. Let me show you to your table. It is one that I think you will approve of."

He led them to a table away from the crowded room and over to a secluded corner.

"I have taken the liberty of seating you here, because, forgive me for saying this, but, when you walked through the door, I noticed you had the look of a man and woman who would want some privacy." Perry and Della gave him a confused smile and he continued. "You look as though you are very much in love."

Della blushed and glanced up at Perry. Perry shook the hand of the maitre d and smiled warmly. "There is nothing to forgive. You, my good man, are right on both accounts."

With that the man smiled, turned and walked away. Perry pulled Della's chair out for her and, as she sat down, he tenderly bent over and kissed her softly but deeply. He then sat down and took her hands in his…making sure to caress them gently and then bring them to his lips.

"He was right, wasn't he?" asked Mason

"About what?"

"About our being very much in love"

"What do you think?"

"I think you look breathtaking and I love you more and more each day."

"And I think we should look at this menu." Della said…her eyes glistening with tears.

The waiter arrived to take their order. Perry ordered for them both…choosing the rack of lamb with mint sauce, lionize potatoes and asparagus. The waiter returned with a bottle of Merlot, and upon tasting it, Perry nodded his approval.

They ate their meal in relative quietness, all the while either gazing into each others eyes or touching arms or hands. Both smiled as a familiar song softly played in the back ground. Perry hummed along and gently ran his fingers up and down Della's forearm…sending a warm flush to her face.

Darling, je vous aime beaucoup  
Je ne sais pas what to do  
You know you've completely  
Stolen my heart

Morning, noon and night-time too  
Toujours, wondering what to do  
That's the way I've felt  
Right from the start

Ah, Cheri!  
My love for you is très, très fort  
Wish my French were good enough  
I'd tell you so much more

But I hope that you compris  
All the things you mean to me  
Darling, je vous aime beaucoup  
I love you, yes I do

In no time at all, Perry had consumed his entire diner, but Della only ate a little more than half.

"Is something wrong, sweetheart?"

"Oh no Perry, not at all. It's was delicious. It's just that I am so full."

"That's too bad. I wanted you to taste the crepes. You know, they're supposed to be an aphrodisiac."

Della's mouth slightly dropped open and she looked at Perry with a half-surprised, half-amused expression. Feigning innocence, she responded. "Why Mr. Mason, are you saying that if I eat some of the crepes, I will be in more of an amorous mood than I already am right now?"

Perry leaned into her…his voice almost a whisper. "That's my secret Miss Street. Do you dare to try them to see what will happen?"

"Alright" said Della, her voice smooth and sultry. "I will accept your challenge."

Perry started to say something to her, but the look in her eye was so seductive that whatever it was he was going to say to her died on his lips. Instead, a vision of her back at her apartment…minus the black dress she was wearing…flooded his mind. He placed the order for the crepes and the waiter brought a tray to the table within minutes. Perry took a spoon and drizzled chocolate and orange sauce over them. Then, he put some of the crepe and sauce on a fork and very carefully fed it to Della. She ate it slowly, savoring its taste, especially delighting in the creamy sauce.

Perry, amused by her reaction, waited a minute and then asked, "Alright, tell me what you think."

Della didn't hesitate. She looked at him and said in a barely audible tone. "I think counselor…that it has done its job and now I would like you to take me home."

"My pleasure… sweetheart… my pleasure."

Della looked at him and whispered, "Je t'aime, Perry."

Perry went around to Della's chair. He bent down, put his face to hers and whispered back, "Je t'aime my darling, Della, Je t'aime."

Perry gently took Della by the arm and, as she stood up, he pulled her into him. He held her close for a moment…leaving soft kisses in her hair. As he helped her into her coat, he brushed a soft kiss against her ear.

"Listen, why don't I call us a cab so we don't have to walk back to the office? I want to get you home and out of this dress before the crepes wear off."

Della felt the heat and color rise to her cheeks. She turned to face him. Her sultry expression made his heart skip a beat and he felt his body ache with longing for her.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan. I'll just go freshen up while you do that" she replied. As she walked past him to head to the powder room, he caught a small hint of her perfume. It was intoxicating. As he made his way to the front of the café to call for a cab, he prayed it wouldn't take very long to get there.

Perry held Della tight to him as they walked up the path to her apartment. When they got to the door, Della reached into her purse and took out her keys. As she gave them to Perry, her graceful fingers caressed his strong hand and she felt an electric surge go through her.

As they entered the apartment, Perry hung up their coats and his suit jacket in the hall closet. While Della turned on the small lamp on the end table… softly lighting the room, Perry lit a fire and put a record on the stereo. He then went to Della and took her in his arms. He held her close and he could feel her heartbeat as she melded against him. Perry put one arm around Della's waist… rubbing her back in small circles with the other. As they danced, moving slowly to the music, Perry put his face next to Della's and softly sang along with the record.

_Oh my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine  
I need your love, I need your love  
God speed your love to me _

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea  
to the open arms of the sea, yeah  
Lonely rivers sigh 'Wait for me, wait for me'  
I'll be coming home, wait for me_

_Oh my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine  
I need your love, I need your love  
God speed your love to me _

When the music stopped, Perry pulled away and gazed adoringly at Della. "I love you Darling."

"Oh Perry, I love you too. You don't know how this makes me feel." Della looked up at him, feeling herself being drawn in and swept away in a passionate and raging storm.

Perry bent down and began kissing Della… leaving soft kisses on her lips. He unzipped her dress and tenderly pulled the sleeves down from her arms… leaving soft gentle kisses on her neck and shoulders. The dress fell down around Della's feet. She stepped out of it and slipped off her shoes.

Perry picked Della up in his arms. She felt weightless and his heart began to pound. He carried her into the bedroom and sat on the bed…with her still in his arms. He lovingly and sensuously removed the rest of her clothing and very gently lay her down on the bed. He bent over her and began to leave tender kisses on her stomach, while caressing her breasts with his hands.

Della reached up and pulled Perry's tie off from around his neck… tossing it to the floor. She then divested him of his remaining clothing, her body all the while, trembling from his touch.

Perry continued to kiss her and she responded, returning his kisses with a hunger and passion that left them both breathless. They continued to explore each other… their need and longing intensifying, until at last, with time and place standing still, they came together as one.

*************************

A couple of hours later, Perry came into the bedroom, carrying two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. He smiled as he looked at Della snuggled up under the quilt. Perry put the mugs down on the night table and climbed back into bed. He gathered Della in his arms… pulling her close.

Della took a sip from her mug, and then sighed contentedly. "Hmmmm……Oh Perry, this is wonderful. I could stay like this forever."

"I know sweetheart. Unfortunately, we do have to go to work tomorrow. However, Miss Street," he said with a devilish look, "before we go to sleep, I have a little surprise for you."

"You do? Really? Can I have it right now? Can I please?" Della's voice was filled with excitement and her eyes were shinning.

Perry laughed as he brushed her hair away from her forehead. "You are so adorable. You're like a little kid. Alright Miss Street, I think I can grant your wish."

Perry left the room and was back in a minute, holding an envelope. He sat down on the bed and handed it to Della. She took it and gave him a puzzled look.

Perry looked lovingly at Della and said in a soft voice, "I thought I would give you your Christmas present a little early."

Della carefully opened the envelope and slowly pulled out its contents. It appeared to be some type of ticket. She looked at it more carefully and, as she became aware of what it was, her hands began to shake.

"Oh my God….Perry ….oh my God….These tickets…..They're ……They're for……They're for Paris!!!!" Her voice trembled and she looked at Perry… tears running down her face.

"I thought we might go for Christmas and New Years," Perry said, gently wiping away Della's tears with his hand. "After all, it's supposed to be the most romantic and beautiful city in the world and I want to share it with the most beautiful woman in the world. I've made all the arrangements….I'm closing the office….All you have to do is pa....."

He didn't get a chance to finish speaking. Della threw her arms around him… kissing him all over his face and hugging him so tightly… as if she would never let him go.

"Well I guess I have my answer." Perry laughed and smiled at Della, while trying to extricate her arms from him.

"Alright, honey, I think it's time we got some sleep." Perry leaned over and turned out the light on the night table. He lay back in the dark, holding Della in his arms. He heard her whisper softly, "Je t'aime my love."

"Je t'aime my darling."

They fell asleep, holding each other, dreaming of crepes and starry Paris nights.


End file.
